Gir: The Nightmare Before Christmas
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Conversaciones de alcoba entre Gir y Zim en Nochebuena...no es lo que parece...mal summary...ZAGiR


Volvemos al ataque con los one-shot!!!Para compensarlos un poquito por la avalancha de fanfics dramáticos con los que los estuve bombardeando últimamente, se me ocurrió escribir este fic…tiernucho y cortito : en la víspera de navidad Zim y Gir reciben un regalo inesperado y hermoso…

Aunque antes de empezar, les aviso: este es un ZAGiR…Sí, oyeron bien: ZAGiR. Calculo que ya se lo veían venir, con tantos fanfics sospechosos que estaba dejando esparcidos por ahí ¬¬…Pero en fin . Les comento que según lo que sé, este es el 1º fanfic ZAGiR en español que existe en TODA la Web. Wiiii!!! Me encanta ser pionera en algo P

Es un shounen ligero y tierno. Disfruten!!!!!!

-------------------------------------

Era una fría noche de invierno en la casa de Zim, justamente la noche de Nochebuena, y el susodicho irken no pensaba salir de la cama ni aunque el cielo se cayese o las estrellas estallaran. En su planeta natal jamás había esas temperaturas tan bajas, ni caía del cielo esa cosa blanca y fría que al derretirse le quemaba y a la cual los humanos llamaban "nieve" o algo así. Pero lo bueno de todo aquello es que, poco después de que había comenzado esa época del año llamada "invierno", en la eskuela les habían avisado que comenzaba algo llamado "vacaciones de Navidad", y que a causa de ello no tendrían clases durante dos largas y hermosas semanas.

Zim se la pasaba de maravillas esos días: no veía al fastidioso de Dib por ningún lado, y podía darse el gran lujo de dejar que Gir hiciera todas las tareas de la casa; para así dejarse dominar por la pachorra y tirarse a descansar como el mejor de los vagos día tras día…

Y en eso estaba justamente aquella noche, acostado en su cama, arropado hasta por donde no se podía y con la calefacción al máximo, intentando abandonarse en los brazos de Morfeo por tercera vez en ese día (irken dormilón…) y pensando en qué más podría hacer al día siguiente, además de no hacer nada, cuando lo vio…

-¿Gir?

El robotito estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación, mirándolo con esos dos grandes ojos celestes que tenía…

-Perdóneme, amo…Pensé…que dormía…no quise despertarte…

-¿Gir, qué haces levantado a esta hora de la noche?

Gir bajó la vista al suelo, apretando contra su pecho el cerdito de caucho con el que siempre dormía. Zim lo escudriñaba con perspicacia. No era la primera vez que pillaba a Gir observándolo de aquella manera…esa no era la mirada que él siempre solía sostenerle: ésta era como más diferente, más profunda, más…

Casi diría más embelesada…

-¿Gir…?

El androide levantó lentamente la cabeza y le dedicó a Zim una mirada triste.

-Tuve un sueño feo…

Zim miró a su robotito con lástima. Durante la noche él lo hacía dormir abajo, en la sala de equipo, donde seguramente estaba muy oscuro y hacía mucho frío…

-¿Te…hace frío ahí abajo?

Gir asintió lentamente.

-¿Y por qué no apagas tus sensores nerviosos para dormir?

-No me conviene hacerlo-dijo Gir muy quedamente, tanto que Zim tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo-Cuando lo hago a veces me olvido de despertar…

Zim lanzó un corto suspiro.

-¿Te gustaría…venir a dormir aquí conmigo?

El pequeño androide abrió mucho los ojos al oír la propuesta…

-¿Es…en serio?

-¡Claro que es en serio, tonto!

Zim le hizo un espacio en la cama y palmeó el colchón con una mano, invitando a su robotito a subir. Gir, dudoso, entró con cautela en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él; luego se acercó hasta la cama de Zim y se acostó allí. El invasor lo arropó bien.

-Que descanses-dijo Zim tiernamente, para luego arroparse él mismo y darse la vuelta para dormir. El silencio que reinó unos momentos en la habitación fue roto, sin embargo, un par de minutos después:

-Sigo teniendo frío-susurró por lo bajo Gir.

Zim, extrañado, se dio vuelta y se acomodó junto al robot.

-Te vas a calentar rápido si compartimos el calor corporal…-dijo, a la vez que cerraba sus brazos alrededor del metálico cuerpecito de Gir y lo presionaba suavemente contra su pecho.

Zim sintió que el pequeño robot se estremecía ligeramente bajo sus manos, y también sintió el corazoncito electrónico de Gir latiendo frenéticamente contra su pecho…

Gir de repente se dio vuelta entre las sábanas y abrazó el pecho de Zim, hundiendo su rostro en él.

El invasor ya sospechaba hace rato que algo raro le pasaba a su androide, pero aquella extraña actitud para con él ya era demasiado…

-Gir…

El robotito levantó la cabeza y miró a su amo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Sí…amo?

-Gir, últimamente he notado que te estás comportando de forma bastante extraña…

-¿Cómo…?

Zim sintió cómo Gir volvía a estremecerse levemente.

-Veamos: hace ya varios días que no haces ninguna bobería, muchas veces en el día te quedas como pensativo, haces todo lo que te pido sin chistar…y más de una vez te he pescado espiándome de reojo…

Gir bajó la cabeza y no respondió.

-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Gir?

El androide levantó la cabeza, y Zim pudo ver en sus mejillas ( de seguro era sólo una ilusión óptica provocada por las penumbras de la habitación…) un tinte rojo…

Estaba…sonrojándose? Los robots podían sonrojarse??

-No es nada…

-¿Estás seguro?

-…

Gir se volvió a dar vuelta entre las sábanas, dándole la espalda a Zim. Permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, y finalmente dijo:

-¿Yo estoy vivo?

Zim enmudeció momentáneamente ante aquella pregunta.

-Pues…-la verdad era que la respuesta a esa pregunta era más compleja de lo que en un primer momento podía parecer-La verdad, no sé…Eres un robot, y se supone que los robots no están vivos…

Zim oyó que Gir exhalaba un suspiro de tristeza.

-Pero¿sabes qué?-dijo Zim, mirando a su androide con una sonrisa-Yo creo que tú eres la excepción a esa regla.

Gir sonrió.

-Entonces…Se supone que sólo lo que está vivo puede enamorarse¿verdad?

Zim volvió a guardar silencio.

-Y…sí, se supone que sí

Esta vez, el que calló por un momento fue Gir.

-¿Cómo es enamorarse?

-Y…pues…no sé.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Zim miró fijamente a su robotito. No entendía por qué le estaba haciendo esas extrañas preguntas.

-Mmh…no sé si enamorado así con MAYÚSCULA…pero…osea, digo…

Gir volvió a girar entre las sábanas para quedar frente a Zim, mientras lo miraba muy fijamente y con una expresión severa.

-Zim-dijo, muy serio-¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

Zim no sabía bien qué responder. Finalmente optó por decir la verdad…aunque no toda.

-….sí.

-¿¿De quien??

Gir parecía ansioso de conocer esa información.

-No…puedo decírtelo, Gir.

Y era la verdad…Porque ¿Cómo creen que iba a reaccionar ese robotito si se enteraba de que se había enamorado de…él? Osea, era algo casi ridículo: un irken enamorado de algo que en teoría era sólo una máquina…Pero era así. Y no había más vuelta que darle, ni nada que hacerle.

-¿Por qué no?...

-¡¡Porque no, y punto!! Ahora cállate y duérmete de una vez.

Pero Gir no obedeció.

-Si estás enamorado…debes saber cómo se siente el amor

-Pues…-susurró Zim-Sí, digamos que sé lo que se siente…

-¿Y qué se siente?

El irken suspiró, pensativo.

-Sientes…sientes…es como toda una conjunción de diferentes síntomas raros-Zim no tenía la menor idea de cómo explicar lo que sentía-Es como si…tuvieras…mariposas en el…squidrisputch. Y también sientes que quieres estar todo el tiempo con esa persona…

-¿Y también sientes que…-Gir había comenzado a hablar, tomando por sorpresa al invasor-…que esa persona es lo mejor que te pasó en la vida, que quisieras quedarte a su lado para siempre, que su calor es lo único que deseas sentir rodeándote…?

Zim, algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho su androide, continuó.

-Sí, eh…eso también, tienes razón…Y además, cuando estás cerca de esa persona, el corazón te empieza a latir muy fuerte. Y te late más fuerte mientras más cerca estás de esa persona…

-¿Así como te late a ti ahora?

Zim se quedó duro al oír aquello. Había olvidado que, al estar tan cerca de Gir, éste podía sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón.

-El…el tuyo también late muy fuerte-contraatacó el irken, sonrojándose más de lo que hubiera querido.

Gir se quedó callado, sin saber que decir. Zim volvió a hablar, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Y ese sueño feo que tuviste… ¿De qué se trataba?

Gir hizo una pequeña pausa antes de relatar.

-Soñé…soñé que una ardilla gigante te comía la cabeza…

Zim no pudo reprimir una risita al imaginarse la loca escena.

-¿De qué te ríes¡No es gracioso!-dijo Gir, enfadado, abrazando con más fuerza a Zim-¡¡Tenía mucho miedo, te había arrancado la cabeza!!

-Fue sólo un sueño-susurró Zim, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Gir y tratando de tranquilizarlo-Fue sólo un sueño, no estoy muerto y no creo que me vaya a morir en mucho tiempo…

-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó Gir, mirando fijamente a Zim. La poca luz exterior que entraba en la habitación dejaba ver, sin embargo, que los rostros de ambos interlocutores estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia…

-Te lo juro-recalcó Zim.

Gir sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a Zim a los ojos.

De repente y sin que nada pudiera predecirlo, Gir agarró con sus manitos el rostro de Zim y lo acercó a sí.

Y lo besó.

(Okey, esto ya se convirtió en lo más raro que he escrito en mi corta vida. Si se le describiera a alguna persona esta escena sin aclarar que Gir es un robot de seguro pensaría MUY MAL…)

Zim quedó simplemente petrificado al percatarse de la situación el la que se encontraba:¡¡¡su robot lo estaba besando!!. Y lo más raro de todo era que los labios de Gir no parecían de metal: eran tan suaves…El androide lo besaba como si hubiera estado conteniendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Finalmente se separó de Zim y bajó la vista, avergonzado. El irken, sin embargo, lo tomó de la babilla y lo obligó a mirarle.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás hecho de metal?-preguntó Zim, divertido-Porque no parecía.

Ahora el que besó a Gir fue Zim. Fue un beso un poco más largo pero no exento de dulzura (awwwww )

-¿Eso era lo que te pasaba?-preguntó Zim una vez acabado el beso-eres tonto, pensé que te pasaba algo grave.

Gir lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado que aquello acabaría así.

Henchido de felicidad, abrazó a Zim, y éste le devolvió el abrazo.

De repente, de lado de la ciudad comenzaron a escucharse lejanos sonidos de explosiones. Zim y Gir se levantaron de la cama y corrieron hasta la ventana del cuarto: en el cielo de la ciudad se veían luces de colores que estallaban, formando las formas más caprichosas y adornando el negro cielo.

-¿¿Qué son esos??-preguntó un ahora muy animado Gir

-Se llaman "fuegos artificiales", creo-dijo Zim

-Ah…¿¿Y son ricos??

-No se comen, Gir.

-¿¿Y no existen los tacos fuegos artificiales?

-No, Gir.

-¿¿Y qué día es hoy??

Zim revisó la hora.

-Hoy…creo que hoy ya es Navidad…

-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que no se hayan traumado mucho con mis inventos . Dejen rewievs plis!!!


End file.
